dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassana
Cassana '''is a half-elf wizard. He is played by Marvin Tolfo. '''Intro "The daughter of a high-elf wanderer and an innkeeper, Cassana has always been curious about magic. When opportunity arrived for her to study it, she grabbed so and entered the Moongleam Tower in Everlund. However, on her fourth year, her mother fell terribly sick. She returned to her hometown and took care of her alone, after finding out that her father has disappeared as well. One day, a group of adventurers came looking for her father, hoping that he could help them find a certain artifact. With him gone, they convinced her to help them instead. Deciphering her father's writings, they discovered that the artifact they are looking for is hidden under a volcano just outside their village. While searching for the artifact, the adventurers triggered an ancient curse that protected the cavern from intruders and the volcano erupted while they were inside. The mountain spewed out molten lava and giant boulders, destroying her nearby town. She descended the mountain the next day and found her entire village wiped out by the volcanic eruption. Since then, she started traveling on her own, choosing a secluded life away from other people. She swore to one day find the adventurers who caused this tragedy, and hopefully bring justice to her people." Description Appearance Cassana is a twenty-one year old half-elf. She has chestnut red hair, green eyes and an almost pale skin. Personality Cassana is feisty and snobbish. She likes to keep to herself and prefer to do things on her own. Emotionally guarded and socially awkward, she struggles to form a connection with other people. However, she feels deep empathy for others, especially those who are suffering and impoverished. Cassana has always been curious about magic. She is thirsty for wisdom and knowledge. Biography Early life Cassana was born on a small village outside of Silvery Marches. Her father is Tullius, a mysterious high-elf who wandered into their village one day. Tullius saved a young maiden named Canae from a basilisk terrorizing the village, and that young maiden became Cassana's mother. Growing up, Cassana helped her mother in managing the family inn, while her father was absent most of the time. She was intelligent and wise for her age, and she dreamed of leaving their small village to set off on an adventure somewhere. When she turned sixteen, a wizard from discovered her fondness for knowledge and her affinity for magic. She was offered scholarship in the Moongleam Tower in Everlund. However, after a few years of studying, her mother fell terribly ill. She decided to return home and take care of her since her father vanished as well. When her mother died, she was left to manage their family owned inn. One day, a group of adventurers visited their village, looking for her father. They are looking for an ancient artifact hidden in a volcano. Enticed by the prospect of adventure, she helped the group instead, after deciphering her father's notes. Once they reached the hidden location of the artifact, the adventurers triggered a trap, and the volcano erupted and wiped off Cassana's village. When she returned the entire village is buried in ash and nothing is left. Ridden with guilt, she ran away and swore to never get involved with adventurers. Misty Fortunes and Absent Hearts The Marionette While on the run, Cassana was swallowed by a white mist. When it dissipated, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. Unbeknownst to Cassana, she has been transported to the Demiplane of the Dread, in the dreary town of Orasnou, inside Barovia. Braving through a snowstorm, Cassana took shelter inside the Seven Tables Inn, owned by Marku and Crina Grelon. At the inn, Cassana met several more travelers, some of which looking for easy money. One of these adventurers is a rogue named Jessie, who would become her companion and friend. Marku Grelon called for Cassana and the other travelers and offered them a job. He claims that his nephew, Vasile, has been missing since last night after they went to Vallaki to fetch for supplies. He requests that they search for him and bring him back to the town. When the snowfall stopped, Cassana, Fina, and several more adventurers traveled out of town into the valley on the north road. On their way down the valley, they happen upon a junction in the road. On one side, they saw a wagon with its cargo spread out in the snow. They also saw a corpse of a horse and its owner lying partially covered in snow on the ground. Upon further search, they found Vasile, alive but in a horrible condition. He was unconscious and has wounds all over his body. They bring Vasile back into town, where Marku and Crila requested for them to bring him to the nearest hospice, so he can be attended to by Glovia. In the hospice, Cassana and the others met Glovia Falinescu, who attends with the wounded and injured, together with her assistant, Sorina. Glovia studied Vasile's wounds and panic washes over her face immediately after. She told them that Vasile was attacked by a creature named Laszlo. Cassana and the others describe to her the what the scene where they found Vasile looks like. Glovia tells the group that she can save Vasile and that they better bring the news to his family, the Grelons. While walking at the center of the town, Cassana, Fina and the rest hear the loud clanging of the bell. A crier announces their name one by one and tells the crowd that the town's Burgomaster, Randovich, demands that they report to him immediately. The group headed straight to the Burgomaster's estate, where Cassana meets the Ivan Randovich. He introduces them to Sybil Rasia, a Vistani seer. According to him he requested Sybil to perform a reading for him and she foresaw an ominous vision. The vision includes an army of the dead, a delicate powderbox, a beautiful, powerful woman and the names of Cassana and her companions. Due to Cassana's curiosity, she touched the cards that Sybil uses for her fortune telling ritual. Cassana instantly felt numb, and found her whole body unable to move. Cassana and the rest are then plunged into an eary vision. They find themselves in a lavish parlor in a large decorated manor. They saw roaring fire crackling in the enormous hearth. Exploring the large manor, they find a girl dressed in white, playing a large, keyed instrument. The girl skips to a table and happens upon a silver box. As she opens it, golden light spills out and she pulls out a simple, wooden box and shows it to the group. Just as they are about to behold it, a figure with thick strings and wispy ether attached to his arms and legs came crashing through the window. He snatches the wooden box from the girl and with a swing of an axe, strikes her head off her shoulders. They then hear a booming voice, calling out for the intruder, addressing him by the name Laszlo. Laszlo then gathers his strings and cuts them off with a swing of an axe. It looks at Cassana and issues a hissing growl and leaps out through the window. Cassanna was then roused by the voice of the Burgomaster. He is standing by the window yelling out to a person outside. He then turns to the group and tells them that the village is under attack. As the group ran outside, they hear a roaring voice echoing down from the cliffs above. A man, who the Burgomaster has identified as Laszlo, is standing on a cliff and is challenging Glovia. He hurls a torch onto one of the thatch roof and it catches on fire. All around the town, numerous undead has also risen from their graves and started attacking the villagers. Jessie proceeded to save a group of people trapped in a burning house while Cassana and the rest dealt with the undead menace. As the pushed towards the monsters, Laszlo disappeared in a cloud of mist. The group managed save the town and has started cleaning up the mess that Laszlo made. However, a woman appears pleading hysterically for help. She claims that her daughter, Sorina, has been taken by Glovia and is seen heading towards Glovia's mansion. The group hurried towards Glovia's manor. The Ghost Cassana meets a hag who calls herself Jenny Greenteeth. The Broken One Cassana and her friends investigates an unseen beast that is ravaging Orasnou's livestock. The Tempter Cassana and her friends travel to a wealthy estate to help gather resources for the coming winter. The Innocent Cassana and her friends are dragged into a swamp to find a great evil. The Donjon Cassana and her friends investiages the appearance of a group of orcs at the edge of the woods of Orasnou. The Horseman Cassana and her friends track a mysterious being on a murdering spree. The Artifact The Burgomaster leads Cassana and her friends to an abandoned temple to find an old artifact. The Raven Cassana and her friends help a prisoner that may hold answers to the strange happenings in Orasnou. Castle Ravenloft Cassana joins a group in the hunt for the tyrannical vampire that rules over the lands of Barovia. The Dark Lord Cassana, Jessie and Kcuf travel to Mount Baratok to face off with the evil that ravages the lands of Orasnou and Faerun. Phlan Under-Siege Reclamation of Phlan After escaping the horrors of The Demiplane of Dread, Cassana and Jessie arrive on the Moonsea region to help in a siege that would free the city of Phlan from the claws of The Maimed Virulence, Vorgansharax. Sepulture With Phlan freed, Cassana, Jessie and Kcuf assist in its rebuilding by tracking down a vampire. Rage of Demons Out of the Abyss Cassana joins a group of adventurers as they dive into the Underdark. Assault on Maerimydra Cassana reunites with Jessie and Kcuf as they face-off against the demonlord Grizz't. Storm King's Thunder Durlag's Tomb Cassana finds new companions, as they dive into an ancient dwarven tomb. Reeducation Cassana is given orders from SEER to locate and save her. Eye of Xxiphu Cassana goes to an island to a thwart the plans of an evil giant lord. Window to the Past Cassana is again reunited with Jessie and Kcuf as they uncover secrets of a lost civilization. First kiss of death Relationships and Affiliations Serafina Clothspinner . Kcuf James Bard Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Staff of Power * Animated Shield * Robe of Stars * Bracelets of Defense Feats * Magic Initiate Class Abilities Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters